


( old ) what a bone of a time

by NERDHANDS



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Papyrus, CherryBlossom, Crossdressing, Crybaby Cherry, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Lactation Kink, M/M, Mommy Kink, Mommy Papyrus, SpicyCinnabun, Time Shenanigans, Top Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NERDHANDS/pseuds/NERDHANDS
Summary: And just like that, there's another skeleton in the house. They're taking this too well.(The chapters are screwed.)





	1. nevermind, it's l.o.v e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus looks nice in beige.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 4/20

          It was warm and soft-- the first thing his mind connected it to was the _Fluffy Bunny_ series he’d collected over his brother’s babybone years. They were quieter times that were less driven by hate and a blood thirst for power.

          What had changed everyone so drastically? It’d become another lost fragment of history. Just like the initial war that sentenced them to their life underground, no one could remember when or why things turned sour.

          Hating the fact his thoughts were drifting to places that threatened to rouse him from his sleep in a fit of anxious nerves, he turned and curled tightly against the gentle warmth beneath his cheek, mumbling quietly.

               “SANS…?”

         It was strange how a voice could be both hushed and loud enough to be reverberating within his skull, but his brother could accomplish anything. What a pain.

              “boss… five more mins..“

         A long silence settled before there was an indignant huff and some wiggling before the warmth begun to retreat. Immediately, he latched on.

          A startled cry of “ _SANS_!” made him flinch before he finally found the strength to wrench open his sockets.

          There was Papyrus, half out of bed and balanced precariously to prevent himself from tipping. He was twisted mid roll, leg dangling off the side of the mattress. He could hear the scraping of bone against the floor. What was wrong? Why didn't he go?

          Oh. His fingers were curled tight along the front of one Papyrus’s ribs, arm reaching underneath the back of his ribcage and pulling it taut. Oh shit.

               “ _papyrus!”_

          The door flung open and both their attentions swung over to the noise, only just registering the _other_ Sans before there was a wash of blue and he was smashed face first into the nearest wall.

          There was a holler but he couldn't hear it over the sharp numbness lacing through his bones. Oh fuck. Oh fuck ohfuk _fuckfxukfcuk--_

          He gurgled, grasping at his skull and withering on the ground in pain. It felt as if his face was caving in, pulsing and throbbing like a thousands needles were just brutally hammered into it. Just enough to prevent dusting but leaving all the agony.

          Instinctively, magic pooled in his jaw and a tongue congealed simply for him to have something to bite down onto, to ground himself and alleviate some of the pain. The construct gave easily to his sharpened teeth and he felt his own essence dash his palate.

          Vaguely he could recall something of a new split… ?  A _crack_ about his ruined looks. If anything, this was definitely how it felt the first time he decided it was a good idea to prod his freshly splintered eye socket. What a dumb idea that had been.

          And just as before, slowly, the searing hot fire began to ebb away into clarity. It started with his vision, the edges clearing until he could successfully bring his eye lights back online. His jaw relaxed, his tongue disappearing with a wisp of red. He felt rather than saw the magic slicking his teeth and foamed at the corners of his mouth.

         His clone was hovering in the doorway with Papyrus poised between them like a pillar of strength even as he ran a hand along his bruised ribs.

         What the fuck was he wearing? Sans wracked his mind, the familiar fabric tugging at his memories. While inane and stupid, it’d give his thoughts something to anchor to and pull him out of his fog.

              “...INE! ….RUS!! DONT.. ABOUT ME! HELP.. SANS, PLEASE.”

          It’s thin, light… it fluttered while it’s wearer failed their limbs, guilty irritation dripping from pearly white bones. Whatever reason did Papyrus have to be _guilty…?_ He stood there like an angelic personification of light in his wispy gown. It was a soft beige, little dots of white glittering throughout it. It reminded him of the false stars in waterfall and briefly he wondered if this world had such a place as well.

          Despite it's simplicity the thing was entirely too skimpy, barely grazing the ends of his pelvic bone and creeping higher whenever there was vigorous movement. You’d think it’d have a monster salivating with its teasing flashes but…

          It didn't. It just didn't. Papyrus was too _natural_ in it, as if there wasn't a bone in his body that oozed sexuality. It’d be utter taint to think that. He tried to picture boss in it--

          -- and nearly threw up a lung.

          If he had any, that is.

               “...the fuck is he wearing a negligée for?”

         Bingo. _That's_ what it was.

               “SANS!” Both stocky skeletons jumped to attention, staring wide eyed at Papyrus.

               Said monster seemed to noticed this, frowning and raising a thumb to the corner of his mouth as he averted his eyes. For someone who yelled for attention, he didn't seem to like it much when he was actually given it. “WE WILL HAVE TO THINK OF A NICKNAME FOR YOU QUICKLY IF WE WANT TO PREVENT AN ACCIDENT LIKE THIS AGAIN!”

               “h-huh?”

          The lanky skeleton took a quick step towards him and he flinched away instinctively, glaring at the floor between them. Papyrus jerked back like he’d been burned, shuffling to stand next to his brother.

          This was abs-fucking-olutely ridiculous.

          His brother's double was standing in lingerie, his own in boxers and tee with both looking all for the world to see like a couple of scolded children. If he didn't know any better, that's what he would assume they were. He was too old for this.

               “ s-sheesh _l-look_ \---”

               “I AM SORRY, SA-- YOU?” The skeleton flexed his long phalanges unsurely that Sans noted were bare. “IT WAS ENTIRELY MY FAULT!” He bulldozed over his brother's soft ” _paps_ ,” and continued on- “I CALLED FOR SANS, FOR _YOU_ , WHEN YOU GRABBED ME. I DID NOT THINK YOU WERE FULLY AWAKE. BROTHER THOUGHT I WAS IN TROUBLE SO WHEN HE BARGED IN…” he trailed off, waving his hand.

               “I’M VERY SORRY! I SHOULD’VE TAKEN MORE TIME LAST NIGHT TO PREPARE FOR THIS SITUATION, MORE QUESTIONS.”

                "damn straight we need more questions. answers too." Papyrus looked crestfallen and his double was glaring with those pupilless sockets again. “n-not about anything you did! about how I got here! why I'm here! what the fuck _you_ two are doing here! I could give a rats ass about losing a little dust.”

          And dust there was. At that, two sets of eyes darted to where he’d initially been flung. There was dust-- dust from the plaster where the wall had splintered upon impact and then...

          And then his greyed own.

          His doppelganger looked sickened and marmalade tears had dotted the youngest’s eye sockets.

               “the fuck is wrong with ya two?? “ He was flustered beyond belief, getting stared at and fretted over. “you act like ya never shed a lil monster dust!! ”

               “...WE HAVEN’T.”

          That gave him pause, gaze connecting with the other Sans’. There was nothing there aside from depths of darkness. It wasn't threatening; no one was home. A look he was long accustomed to...

          The words were already forming, “y _ou mean_ **_you_ ** _haven't?"_  before those eye lights returned and leveled a hard look on him.

          What a creepy mother fucker.

               “...are ya serious? never?"

               Papyrus nodded almost with pride. “INDEED, NOT-SANS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS NEVER HARMED A SOUL! THINGS CAN BE DONE THE GOOD WAY, YOU KNOW?”

          He didn't believe it. "lemme see."

          Sans wobbled as he stood with his head cradled in his palm. Papyrus approached, looking as if he was coming to assist before he threw up a hand and time still.

**_BATTLE SEQUENCE._ **

         His soul jutted forward alongside Papyrus’s, thrumming with magic. It was such a bright soul that seemed to dwarf his in both size and shine, pulsating with all the kindness and energy Papyrus had spouted since he arrived. Only this way it was nearly nauseating, sugar-like substance sticking to the inside of his skull and lining the backs of his teeth. Urg.

          He flipped on a check without asking and felt his eyes widen.

          Lvl 1.

          Level. Fucking. _One_.

          He could BREATHE and dust them. He blinked slowly, letting that thought linger in the back of his mind as he spared the other skeleton. His brother was Level 10 on his own.

          His focus crept back slowly. What.. Was this place? It was frighteningly weak. Well, maybe it was different outside, but he doubted. There's no way Papyrus could remain caged for long, and therefore remain untainted just as long.

         It was.. nice here? Nicer than his own at least... right? Dimly, he was aware his thoughts of home were mucked over but be blamed it on his aggravated injury. 

         Sans shifted his attention back, only to find himself amused. His namesake was dangling by his hood, grasped tight in his _little brother's_ hand. He supposed he should be thankful, the other Sans must’ve been coming after him.

         He raised his eyes to Papyrus, and promptly froze.

         There was confusion, worry, fear, and protectiveness wrapped all in one. And it was all aimed at him.

              “h-hey papy, you know I wasn’t _really_ gonna attack you-- I guess it rubbed yer _f_ _unny bone_ wrong--”

              “SANS.” Both eyes met one another before darting back to Papyrus in confusion. While soft, his tone hard become stern and reprimanding.

          Papyrus brought his brother closer to him, tucking him underneath his chin. What the fuck?

               “SANS, WHY IS YOUR LVL SO HIGH?”

          Shit.

          Right.

Battles worked both ways.


	2. love, not l.o.v.e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wakes up to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Underfell is HARSH, but not strictly abusive. Abuse is abuse but... there is a mutual understanding for its necessity. It does not bother Red ( yet. )
> 
> My format got screwy. I'll edit when its not 5 am.

          When he could manage to bring his eye lights back online, there was a disturbingly familiar face above his own.

          His head hurt like a bitch, so maybe he was seeing double. Of himself? No. A mirror then. But, they were lacking his clunky gold tooth and cracks.

               “ man… boss musta gave me some good shit. “ Even to his own ears his voice was a slurred mess.

          Uncertainty crossed the reflections face and while that wasn't a strange look, it didn't seem natural. Another face swam into his vision and it took awhile for it register before it sent him scrambling to right himself. His vision tipped as he set up ( had he been lying in someone’s lap? ) and looked around.

               “ b-boss, oh shit uh, hey, a-am i late?”

               “LANGUAGE!” Woah, uh, _not_ boss. Or a sick boss; that octave was higher than usual. “SANS, I, ER, NOT-SANS, ARE YOU WELL?”

               ” tibia honest, nah. ”

          Sweat dotted his nonexistent brow as the air stilled before being broken by an almost anguished whine and a low chuckle.

               “heh, you should put more backbone into your jokes.”

               “ what can I say? I'm a bit bone dry. “

               “they’re still humerus.”

 _“SAAAANNNSSSS!! STOP!!”_ It was cried out in exasperation and disbelief but a glance revealed his brothers look alike was smiling.

               “but bro, you’re smilin’.”

               “I KNOW AND I HATE IT!”

          There was a pause before the lanky skeleton’s attention was on him, making him tense and wonder why he was so close. Oh shit, he WAS in someone’s lap, practically straddling them now.

          His brother’s lap.

          ...Not-brother?

          Fuck his head ..

               “I AM GLAD YOU ARE WELL ENOUGH TO-” A grimace- “WORDPLAY, BUT ARE YOU _OKAY?_ WHEN WE FOUND YOU, UH-” Some squirming- “YOU, WE--”

               “what my bro is trying to say is you were worked to the bone. literally. the porch is covered in dust and marrow. we had to take your clothes, paps could only salvage your jacket.”

          There’s a pause.

               “we couldn’t save your face. my good looks, down the drain.”

          He snorted and waved off the distraught noises coming from his seat. “ heh. these old things add to my rugged charm.”

               “BUT IT’S QUITE NEW, REALLY! AND IT, UH..”

          There’s another strained pause and he takes this moment to examine… Papyrus. He was quickly learning they were a fidgety guy, squirming and averting their eyes from his half lidded gaze as they pressed their gloved fingers together.

               “it feels a lot like paps magic.”

               He cocked his head, coming back from his examination. “ hm? yeah. just a fight with boss. don’t you…?”

          Hell no. They were smooth. Well, his doppelganger seemed to be wilting and withering away, but the other skeleton was milk white and probably smooth as a baby bones.

          How the fuck--

               “FIGHT? WHO IS THIS ‘BOSS?’ THEY DON’T SOUND LIKE A GOOD FELLOW!”

               “ heh. it’s you, or, my version of you. “

          A surprised “NYEH” softly filled the air and a sliver of guilt wormed its way into his ribcage as he saw the look of terror on the younger skeleton.

               “ hey, bo-- I er… ”

               “P-PAPYRUS IS JUST FINE! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL!” The voice had dropped an octave unsurely and the guilt solidified. What the actual fuck. He hadn't felt this bad since boss had been little.

               “hey paps. i’m sure i’d-” His double wiggled nonexistent eyebrows- “love some spaghetti.”

          “NYEH!” Holy shit he was almost bounced right off his perch! That was, before hands gripped his hip bones and stilled him. He was shifted to the couch with a flurry of apologies before Papyrus was bounding out the room.

          He didn't realize how thick the tension in the room was until the bountiful spirit had left. He was uneasy, near skittish. He could feel the eyes boring into the side of his skull and he was reluctant to meet them, but… He turned. Blank sockets greeted him, not a friendly eye light in sight.

               “ h-hey er, you guys are t-taking this pretty easy…? “ Now, he could blame his own reaction on shock.. Or maybe he was so lazy and worthless that he didn't care anymore. They probably wanted something and when he didn't give, they’d kill him anyway.

               His double seemed tired, bringing a hand to rub between their eyes. “this isn't the first time this has happened, though none of them were beat up. you said paps did this? what the hell do you boneheads do over there?”

          A set of nervous chuckles overlapped until one got stronger and stronger as it dissolved into hysterics and tears. Fuck, he was a mess. A confused mess. Was he dying?

               “ shit I dunno.. kill or be killed.. i’m just a 1 HP worthless piece of fuck off. boss has to toughen me up. “

               “is paps older?”

          Shamefully, he shook his head. His own little brother had to whip him into shape so he could protect and provide, and not even for him! But for himself. His baby bro cared so much… What was going on right now? He couldn't remember the last memory before this.

               “ im so tired. “

               “NYEH! NEVER FEAR! AFTER A MEAL FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS YOU CAN SLEEP!”

          This… Papyrus swayed into the room with a somehow clumsy grace, three plates and glasses balanced along his arms. He almost jumped up to help but his double gripped his sleeve. His short sleeve.

          What the fuck?

          Wait, yeah.. They took his clothes, right? He was wearing the same thing as the Sans from this-- this world? Timeline? Universe?

               “HERE! THE GREATEST SPAGHETTI, MADE WITH LOVE!”

               “ l.o.v.e?? oh god that's _sick--_ ”

               “nah, love. just plain ol’ paps love. thanks paps.”

          He took the plate with hesitance and glanced between the two; Papyrus was undeniably hopeful while the other was unreadable. They were just giving him food? What was the catch? Worst case scenario, he died. With a shrug he shoved a forkful in his mouth.

          ...it was indescribable.

               “taste the love, right?”

          He blinked and look over; those eye lights were gone again and their permanent smile was strained.

               “ y-yeah-- “ And he wasn't lying. It refueled his energy and thrummed within pleasantly with what could only be described as a home cooked meal. This was love, huh? “ i-it’s good.. it’s so good.. fuck, paps. “

          His curse went unnoticed as he choked down forkful after forkful, blubbering over the plate. He wasn't done until he licked the plate clean with a swiftly conjured forked tongue. He nearly asked for seconds before he noticed they were both none to discreetly ogling him.

          If his other self was as good as masking emotions as himself, it was better to focus on Papyrus. Twitching hands removed the plate from his lap and he noticed the tremor and clicking of bones knocking together. There were orange tears dotting the younger eye sockets and he seemed unable to contain himself once their gazes met.

              “N-NO ONE HAS EATEN MY SPAGHETTI SO ENTHUSIASTICALLY BEFORE!” He seemed so unsure, as if he didn't understand if Sans had cried because of his meal or something else. “IT MAKES ME QUITE HAPPY. C-COME! IT’S TIME FOR BED!”

          A strangled noise left him as he was scooped up and it was only as he fought that he realized he could barely feel his legs and his vision swam. Conceding, he dropped his skull against a shoulder. What happened to him? And why were these versions so nice?

\-----

               " h-heh.. at least your room isn't as bare bones as boss'... "

          The responding groan that filled the room was welcomed, his grin almost broadening. It was a bad pun, half-hearted at most, but he adored it's acknowledgment nevertheless. While both versions of Papyrus reacted similarly, this... "softer" version responded with a fond annoyance if anything, a stark contrast to his brother's angry stomps and shrill yells.

          A rolling of the eyes **_(_** how did Papyrus manage that? **_)_ ** was warmly received over a cuff to the skull.

               "YOU CAN SLEEP HERE, BRO--YOU.. ** _!_** " This - _somehow more flamboyant_ \- version of his sibling posed, hand poised over his chest and hip cocked. "I'D GIVE YOU MY BROTHER'S ROOM SINCE IT’S SURELY LIKE YOURS.. BUT IT IS UNFIT FOR GUESTS! ONLY _THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S_ ROOM IS ACCEPTABLE!"

          Well… damn. He scratched at his chest with obvious uncertainty. Papyrus was sacrificing his OWN comfort for HIM? Why? He wasn't worth the shit he was dressed in.

               " don't you prefer a bed, er, paps? " For those baby smooth bones. You didn't get those from a bad mattress.

               "NEVER FEAR! THE COUCH IS JUST FINE--" That couch was fucking terrible and he only sat long enough to eat -- " AND I DO NOT ‘SLEEP!’ IT IS NOT ONE OF MY DESIGNATED REST DAYS! HOWEVER, I WILL SURE TO ASK TO BUNK WITH MY BROTHER IF I MUST!"

               " why not just sleep with me ** _?_** "

          The surprised look on the lanky skeleton's face was enough to send him stuttering and sweating, inching away from him. Shit, shitshitshit. That hadn't come out right.

               " i mean, fuck, uh, t-the bed just looks big enough! "

          A hand swatted at his shoulder, “SANS! LANGUAGE!”

          The scolding made his skull flush red, wishing he could duck beneath the fur lining of his coat.

               “I’D NOT WANT TO RUIN YOUR REST!” There’s a beat and he glances up just in time to watch that soft face soften impossibly further. “IF YOU ARE ANYTHING LIKE MY BROTHER AFTER A BAD DAY, I KNOW YOU NEED IT.”

          Shit man. This was a skeleton after his non existent heart.

               “I DO NOT APPROVE OF LAZYBONES, BUT PLEASE SLEEP! ONE OF SANS’ INFAMOUS 8-HOUR NAPS WILL HELP YOU!”

          Papyrus is crowding him suddenly, looming and poised over him and this is when he believes a price is going to be taken. Heh. “Kindness” wasn't free after all, huh?

          Something clinks against his forehead and his face flushes with shame as he comes to the realization that is was a simple skeleton kiss; one you’d give family.

          He couldn't tell if that made him what to cry or run. Or maybe some of both.

                It seems his discomfort was caught because the younger tipped back and wrung his gloved fingers apprehensively, not looking at him. “O-OH.. I SHOULD'VE ASKED, YES? I’M SORRY, I-IT’S HARD NOT TO TREAT YOU LIKE MY BROTHER EVEN THOUGH YOU’RE VERY DIFFERENT.”

          He waved a shaky hand, lying back gingerly on the race car bed. Shit he was right. Soft as fuck, just like this Papyrus.

               “ ...feels nice, papy. “

          The nickname seems to bring back that bright mood and he peeks at what the other has clasped in their hands. A book.

               "SANS ALWAYS READS TO ME BEFORE I SLEEP! I CAN'T READ THE VOICES WELL BUT I CAN READ FOR YOU!”

          He blinked once. Twice. Uh. No? He wasn't a damn kid. Was that an insult-- One look showed this was more for Papyrus than himself.

               “ yeah… go ahead, papy. read me the best damn story i ever heard. “

          They’re not five lines in before he’s out cold.


	3. red, round, and likeable!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now he's got a name.
> 
> .... It's fucking embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 4/21  
> 

           A bubbling pit of nausea settled in his stomach as he watched the anger stretch across a face so similar to his brother's. Sans didn't often get angry ( Papyrus believed him too lazy for even that ) but when he did it was something to remember.

          And usually, something to regret.

               “what the **fuck** is it to you? “

         Papyrus faltered under that hot glare before leveling a stern look on the other monster in return. Honestly, his language was treacherous, and Papyrus had been around the dogs when they were intoxicated! Grillby's sure could get rowdy-- he shook himself free from runaway thoughts, cradling Sans closer.

              “— PLEASE, NOT-SANS! I JUST DON’T WANT ANYONE HURT! I DON’T WISH TO FIGHT YOU!”

              “the fucks that ‘posed to mean? you threatening me, _cream puff?_ do you assume anyone with LVL wants to fight you? believe me, you ain't worth the EXP! you weak ass-- “

        This wasn't going well, and he could feel Sans stirring. He really didn't need him angry too.

              “THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT AT ALL! I JUST.. KILL… OR BE KILLED, CORRECT? HE DID NOT _**MEAN**_ TO HURT YOU. PLEASE DO NOT FIGHT MY BROTHER. I-IF YOU ARE ANGRY, I WILL TAKE IT INSTEAD!” He took a moment before puffing out his chest, "REGARDLESS, I WILL NOT ALLOW HARM TO BEFALL MY BROTHER OR YOU!"

              Confusion swept across the smaller monster's features, his body shifting away from Papyrus. It was as if no one had ever claimed to protect him. “— w-what the fuck, kid? you heard that?"

               "I PEEPED," He admitted without shame, "I WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU BOTH WERE GETTING ALONG! I THINK IT WOULD BE GOOD FOR MY BROTHER TO HAVE SOMEONE LIKE HIM. AFTER ALL, NOT EVERYONE CAN KEEP UP WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS."

     Which is why things would fall in his favor. His brother did not have much stamina and while this Sans was far more active, Papyrus did not doubt he could outlast him in a battle. Neither of his brother's would be hurt then!

         Not-Sans made motions to rub his face but seemingly thought better of it as he wobbled to the bed and sat down instead. The anxiety rolled off him in waves and Papyrus was torn between going over to ease his nerves or staying near the door where he could guarantee he would not jostle his brother awake.

              “don't go 'round o-offerin' yourself up like that. you’d be in **d-deep** shit where I come from."

         Papyrus slid down against the door to sit gently on the floor, snoozing brother still cradled against him. He knew a story when he heard one!

         Not-Sans must’ve seen his expectant look because he started to sweat, looking away and rubbing at the uninjured side of his skull. There was a long silence before he grunted and seem to concede. 

               “look, things gone to shit where i’m from, okay? everyone wants power and to be at the top and the only way to do that is to gain l.o.v.e. the only way to do that is to kill, get me? ”

               “THAT DOESN'T SEEM VERY-- “

               " so? no one gives a fuck. **_kill or be killed_**. thats what parents tell their kids at night before they sleep-" Papyrus felt the bile rise in his none existent throat, fingers curling in his brother's coat- "and it's a rule everyone abides by. we don't go killing willy nilly or anything, but it's not exactly illegal either. you kill for status or you die at the bottom; perfect example is boss. "

         Something akin to pride and fondness seemed to flit across the foreign monsters face, but it felt sinister in nature to the listener.

               "boss fought his way to the top, dusted everyone in his way. he always said he'd do it — make it into the royal guard, i mean. he's the best damn thing they've got and they'll never be able to knock him down. i would've never thought _my_ baby bro would be so strong, heh. i couldn't be prouder. he made it and even took his sack of shit brother with him. can you believe it? "

          _No._

               "things.. aren't all bad." There was confusion again, like he wasn't certain of his own claims. "we have each other's backs and it's not like you walk out the door and face death every day or anythin'." A glint sparked in the injured socket and his smile seemed to widen. That gold tooth was an eyesore. "nothin' like _that_. boss whipped those puss fucks into shape real quick. they wouldn't dare."

           It seemed the story had taken a pause and Papyrus was relieved.

           Why? Why was THAT the way they chose to live? To-- To kill each other for power. What power, what for? They couldn't learn to live together? Why would anyone—

               "i can see ya thinkin' over there. you and boss have the same damn face. i bet you're thinking everything can change, right? well it ain't. "

               "B-BUT EVERYONE CAN CHANGE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO KILL, NOT FOR NO REASON LIKE THIS! NOT FOR ANY REASON! THERE'S NEVER A REASON TO DO A--"

               "has anyone ever taken your bro? had him trapped while you had to watch while they knicked away his HP? "

         Wha--

               "you ever hafta to listen to him scream and try **n o t** to cry _your_ name? because it would make him look weak? because he didn't want to fail, even in the very end?" Papyrus didn't have to look to feel the rage pouring off the Not-Sans. Didn't have to look to know his eye would be aflame, just like his Sans. "then don't **e v e r** fucking tell me there's not a reason to dust some piece of shit. i'll fuck over the whole Underground for my brother, everyone else be damned. "

         There's a beat of tense silence.  

             " ...and i bet your brother would too. "

         It scared Papyrus. 

         It scared him because he didn't know if it was true or not.

        Papyrus stood then, features twisted before he gazed down at his snoozing brother and felt the tension smooth out. They had each other's backs. He'd never allow his brother to be alone or harmed.

"... NO. YOU'RE WRONG. SANS WOULD NEVER, BECAUSE HE'S NOT YOU. I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER. WE'RE NOT FROM WHERE YOU COME FROM. THIS PLACE IS GOOD AND THESE PEOPLE ARE WONDERFUL. NO ONE HERE WOULD HURT ANYONE BECAUSE WE DON'T HAVE TO. I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, OR YOUR BROTHER, OR EVERYONE ELSE, BUT THATS WRONG! YOU ALL CAN CHANGE, YOU JUST HAVE TO WORK FOR IT! THERE IS NO REASON FOR THERE TO _BE_ A REASON TO HURT ONE ANOTHER! NO ONE HAS TO DO A VIOLENCE, NO ONE HAS TO... "

         To die. To dust. To cease to believe.

         He brought a hand to his throat and rubbed at some phantom pain **_(_ ** maybe he slept wrong? He wasn't used to sleepovers! **_)_ ** before he brought his gaze back up to Not-Sans.

          "AND IF YOUR BROTHER IS REALLY ME, HE IS THE SAME! HE DOESN'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE! HE ONLY WANTS TO PROTECT YOU! HE WOULDN'T CALL FOR YOU BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT YOU HURT, NOT BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT TO LOOK DIFFERENT." He gently skimmed his fingers along the back of his brother's cervical spine, feeling his chest expand against his own. "WE'RE THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AFTER ALL."

         There was a weird expression on Not-Sans face, torn between anger and some form of admiration.

             "NYEH! DO NOT FEAR, NOT-SANS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SHOW YOU THE WORLD CAN BE GOOD! I WILL SHOW YOU THE KINDNESS OTHER MONSTERS CAN SHOW! EVERYONE IS CAPABLE OF BEING FRIENDS WITH ONE ANOTHER, WE DON'T EVEN HAVE TO HURT. THINK OF IT AS... **_HELP OR BE HELPED!_** "

        Papyrus mustered the broadest grin he could, wishing he had his scarf. He just KNEW it'd be billowing in the wind!

        ... At least, definitely if they'd been outside.

             "...sure.” The stout skeleton looked resigned, staring off behind him. i believe if anyone can convince me, it's you. i like ya."

              “ … LET’S CALL YOU CHERRY!”

        Silence. His brother's double seemed firmly back in the present, staring with wild eyes.

              “ w-what the _fuck??_ where’d that come from?! i get done spilling half my guts and-- why?”

              Papyrus looked puzzled; wasn't it obvious? “WELL, YOU ARE RED, YOU ARE ROUND, AND I LIKE YOU TOO!”

        _Cherry_ flushed an unusual shade of red, jaw working furiously as he tried to look anywhere but Papyrus.


	4. mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh.. oops?

~~~~There was never any strain with their relationship, even after that tense night.

    After reassuring the younger skeleton no harm would come to him brother, Papyrus had swept him into his arms and nearly squeezed all the marrow out of him. The kind monster never once judged him for what he admitted to doing.

    Papyrus never tried to change him either. Didn't ask that he atone for his sins or anything of that nature… he just wanted to show him that everything he’d done there was unnecessary here. He just… wanted to show him the good things.

    Cherry was never out of the skeleton’s sight for long, no matter how hard he tried to avoid him. It was increasingly embarrassing to be around him. Granted, it was near impossible to hide anywhere considering they shared a room, he never left the house, and he wasn't too keen on meeting any of the townsfolk anytime soon.

     **_(_ ** He refused to shatter any good delusions he’d built thus far just yet. **_)_ **

   Despite all his protests, Papyrus would tend to his wounds and clean his clothes every night. He was perfectly capable of doing all that and more on his own; boss wouldn't stand for incompetence or a less than a spotless house. Cherry might’ve been a bit on the lazy side but it wasn't worth getting his ass kicked because the table was dusty or he was dripping marrow on the carpet.

    They were “fighting” once more, Cherry snatching at his clothing before Papyrus had the chance to pluck it up off the floor. He’d almost fully healed now, with all the _love_ and _magic_ they kept pumping into him. It made him shiver whenever he thought about it.

    Spaghetti was such a different type of  _love_ … and Papyrus made sure he never went a night without some. What had Sans said about Papyrus’s cooking? Something about each bite being filled with his love?

   God, Cherry could survive off that alone then.

    Papyrus grabbed ahold of him suddenly, jolting him free of his thoughts by smashing his skull against his battle body. It caused no pain but he keened, scrambling to break free from the, the--  

    The hug _??_

         “LET ME TAKE CARE OF YOU.” It’s not until that hint of hysteric exasperation seeps into the words that Cherry finally calms down and relents.

         “fine, **_mom_ **.”

    There’s a pause before he’s jostled and taken from his position tucked under Papyrus’s arm to being held up underneath his arms. The younger skeleton’s gaze is raking over him with such an intensity that he can't help but squirm and perspire.

        “IS _THAT_ WHAT IT TAKES FOR YOU TO LISTEN?” The skeleton seemed to brighten considerably, grin widening. Things suddenly weren't looking so hot. “YOU WANT ME TO PLAY THE ROLE OF YOUR MOTHER?! THAT CAN PROPERLY BE ARRANGED... SON!”

    A choked noise lodged itself in Cherry’s fictitious throat, arms flailing about as his struggle to escape was renewed with vigor. His mother-- oh god. Oh god no. Crimson flood his face harshly and he clawed at Papyrus humerus. He could’ve easily broke the hold if he used his powers against the other skeleton but..

   The “ _against_ ” and “ _Papyrus_ ” part was making him hesitate more than he’d like to admit. What a soft ass he’d become in just a couple of days, huh? What would boss think of him if he saw him right now? He was a goddamn failure as usual.

        “h-hell no! i don't need you fuckin’ around like you’re my mom!”

        “BUT, I WOULD MAKE SUCH A GREAT MAMA! AFTER ALL, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Papyrus’s nonexistent brows furrowed and he somehow managed to pull off a pout. “I’D MAKE SURE YOU HAVE EVERYTHING YOU NEEDED AND READ YOU BEDTIME STORIES AFTER TUCKING YOU IN...”

       He seemed to trail off into thought, head cocked. “YOU KNOW, MY BROTHER DOES ALL THOSE THINGS TOO. NYEH, GUESS THAT MEANS I’LL HAVE LEARNED FROM THE BEST!”

       “i’d die.”

       “I COULD CALL YOU A LOT OF THINGS! MY SON, MY BABY, MY LITTLE MAN, MY SWEET CHILD-- OWIE.”

    That was going a bit far **_(_ ** he doubted his skull would ever cool at his point **_)_ ** and at this point, he had no qualms about landing a solid kick to the others lower exposed ribs.

    Papyrus was such a funny little dude who said things he didn't fully comprehend or understand had double meanings. There’s no way he understood how strange this was.

   Cherry didn't want to get used to this soft version of his brother or become enamored with this universe's strange and jovial quirks.

    He didn't want to grow attached.

    Papyrus was rubbing his ribs gingerly, frowning down at him forlornly. Apparently, he’d truly been looking forward to that idea and Cherry couldn't help the way his flush intensified. He ducked his head, not for the first time wishing he had his jacket to cover his flush.

        “h-hurry it up, will ya **_?!_ ** i want my jacket!” He shoved the offending material at the other skeleton, bristling at the delayed reaction.

    Papyrus took the parka in one hand before reaching out with his other to caress the top of his skull. It was then Cherry noticed those long fingers were  _bare_. Phalanges gently swept past his temporal lobe and thumbed against his zygomatic bone before settling underneath his chin. They tilted his head up until Papyrus clicked his teeth against his forehead with a fond, “ _NYEH_.”

        “I WILL DO YOUR LAUNDRY, SWEET CHILD, AND THEN I WILL FEED YOU!”

    Cherry stared, jaw dropped as Papyrus happily left the room they shared. Fucking hell, he was royally screwed. What had he done to himself? Why did Papyrus take things so literally?

    Magic tugged at his senses and he hoped Papyrus would be gone for a while.

 

\----

 

     True to his word Papyrus had swept back into the room as soon as the clothing was neatly pressed and folded into stacks. Against his better judgment and screaming instincts, he let the excitable skeleton help him tug on his coat. It smelled like simple soap and he was pleased by Papyrus’s insight. He wouldn't want to run around in whatever marinara-flowery scent Papyrus bled into his own laundry.

    He’d been escorted from the room then, ushered into the kitchen and plopped into the nearest chair within view of the stove.

    Papyrus grabbed his apron and started talking a mile a minute, filling the room with comfortable chatter and the now familiar clinking of cutlery and pans.

    It wasn't long before Sans blipped into existence behind them, the door jamb protesting loudly as he reclined against it.

    There was a brief moment of pleasant greetings being exchanged and questions about how each other’s day went before it flew to shit.

        “CHERRY IS MY SON NOW, SANS!”

    Cherry vehemently ignored the eyes he could suddenly feel boring into the back of his head. They were questioning and judgmental all at once.

       “IT IS THE ONLY WAY HE’LL LISTEN TO ME! IF I PRETEND TO BE HIS MOTHER.”

    The stare intensified, crawling down his neck and back and he hunched his shoulders, sweating profusely. Every word out the youngest skeletons mouth only seem to make things worse.

       “IT’S OKAY THOUGH. I RATHER LIKE IT!” The stare felt like it was burning now, clenching his soul in a vice grip. “I’VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A MOMMY!”

   His skull was on  _fucking fire._

    **Literally**.

         “SANS ** _!!!_ ** SANS, OH MY GOD STOP THAT ** _!!_ ** YOU WEREN’T EVEN LISTENING!STOP HARASSING CHERRY!”

  The magic fell away but the pain lingered. Papyrus swam into his vision, crouched down to peek at his lowered eyes. He slid a bowl over - it was soup this time - and then gently rubbed his skull, bending over to peck the scorched mark there. “MY POOR BABY BOY! I AM SORRY SANS IS SO MEAN TO YOU!”

    His reply was a garbled mess, lost in translation. Mortified, he simply began shoveling the food into his mouth without another attempt at proper speech.

   Oh god. Oh god. What the fuck was going on and why was Papyrus doing this?? This was absolutely ridiculous but for the life of him, he could not stop it. Papyrus wouldn't persist if he truly said he didn’t like it so why couldn’t he speak up?

    Never had he been so frighteningly… so… _so…?_

    ...so frighteningly _turned on in his life_.

    Magic stirred and all too soon that burning gaze was digging into him in response.

         “SANS, JUST EAT, YOU BONEHEAD!”


End file.
